


What Cassian Remembers

by StarshipCaptainCassian



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, One Shot, slight AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 18:07:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9083473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarshipCaptainCassian/pseuds/StarshipCaptainCassian
Summary: Cassian Andor doesn't remember much about his parents, or his home. But there is one thing he'll never forget.





	

“I’ve been part of the rebellion since I was six years old”

***

 

Cassian Andor didn’t remember much about his parents, or his home. He clung to the fragments of memories that came to him at night, while he was sleeping: a hug from his mother; climbing the force-sensitive tree in the family’s yard, the branches always seeming to be in just the right place for little Cassian to reach the top; traveling to the market with his father, the shouts and smells both fascinating and overwhelming; watching his father fall to his knees at the news of his mother’s death, screaming in hopeless agony as the General himself relayed the message that her A-wing had been shot down over Hoth, and that he was sorry, so sorry, but there was nothing to bring home and bury.

Cassian Andor didn’t remember much about his parents, or his home. What he did remember was the things he had done in the name of the Rebellion; the same Rebellion his parents had so fiercely believed in. The Rebellion that raised him to be a soldier, a pilot, a spy, a mercenary. He remembered flying his first X-wing, the rush of excitement and the thrill of speeding through the air, and understanding how his mother must have felt when she took to the skies. What he remembered most was the feeling of freedom. It was a unique experience, feeling free, as if he could fly forever and escape the ever growing presence of the Empire and the ever-demanding job of being a Rebel solider.

Cassian Andor didn’t remember much about his parents, or his home. What he did remember was receiving the orders to kill Galen Erso. The orders that ultimately led to the pain he was fighting from the serious injuries he sustained not ten minutes ago. The orders to take Galen’s daughter with him to some remote planet to find the man responsible for this star of death, the same star looming over the beach, the same star that was sending its rays down to the planet where he and Galen’s daughter were huddled together, waiting.

Cassian Andor didn’t remember much about his parents, or his home. What he did remember was the flight to this planet, full of whispers and meaningful glances from the crew, as if they knew this mission would be their last. He remembered listening to Galen’s daughter as she told her story to the Rebels gathered in the cramped hall, a story of stardust, of loss and love and hope. A story he understood all to well, remembering his losses, his hopes, his love. His love for K2SO, the Rebellion, his X-wing, and the girl sitting with him on the beach, ready to face the oncoming storm. He squeezed Galen’s daughter tightly, the bright light from the Death Star burning through his closed eyes.

Cassian Andor didn’t remember much about his parents, or his home.

“I’ll always remember you, Stardust”.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! This is my first work on AO3, and I hope you enjoy it! I originally posted this on Tumblr until I could create my account here on the Archives. 
> 
> I made up some of Cassian's back story, and I make no claims about it fitting in with the canon.


End file.
